


I'll wait for you

by DashWrites



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Other, Scars, TCEST if you want it to be!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against Leo's orders Raph goes above ground, only to return to find his brother waiting up for him and not feeling all that well... blaming himself for making the other worry and wait up for him! lots of brother fluff and comfort.<br/>More bro-ments rather than Tcest but can be taken as either!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff between Raph and Leo ~ Any ideas for more one shots? can't say I'll do everyone but hit me up with ideas and pairings!  
> Let me know if you spot mistakes, I always tend to notice them after I've posted up my work, tsk tsk!

Donatello's thick digits expertly brushed over the human sized keyboard with ease. With larger hands and less fingers than a human you'd have thought the vast different would hinder the mutant in his work.  
Evidently, this was not the case as hazel orbs were so fixated on his monitor, hands pounding the keyboard as he went about relentlessly working on his current project.  
So absorbed in his work, the genius hardly registered his brother's hand gently giving his shoulder a squeeze.  
Jumping slightly, he turning to offer Leonardo an embarrassed grimace once he saw the grim look and the raised eye brow he was offered in return.

The oldest turtle folded his arms neatly against his plastron, chocolate orbs trained on the olive toned turtle.  
“ I know Leo, I promised..I'd get an early night. Let me just save this-”  
Leo rose a hand silencing his brother.  
“ I know Don, but no more excuses..we will be fine without the heating for another night, don't beat yourself up over it, the sewer was never meant to be inhabited.”

Don rose slowly, joints slow to respond a good indication of just how long the genius has resigned himself to that spot, trying to better their everyday lives.  
Though Don's mask did well to hide the bags residing under his eyes, the mother hen of the family had been keeping tabs on the clever turtle, knowing caffeine could only sustain his brother for so long before he needed a decent amount of sleep.

Still Don was hunched over his keyboard, plans covering the screen in what Leo as an observer could only describe as controlled chaos.  
“ There..saved..and now I promise to hit the sack...have Raph and Mikey already gone?” The turtle questioned, letting out a yawn now his mind was set on getting some shut eye.

“ Mikey went a few hours ago and Raph..despite what we all went over this morning decided to head top side with Casey anyway.”  
Don eyed his older brother a moment, seeing the worry clearly etched in to the lead turtle's face.  
“ You know Raph, Leo..it's winter we spend a lot of it here, it's like a prison to him...I'm sure he wore the outdoor gear I sorted for each of us, he will be back in no time; you worry too much.” He added, offering his brother a soft smile.

When the pc finally shut down, the pair left the lab area, Don flicking the heating up on the few plug in heaters April had lent them.  
Master Splinter's room had one constantly running, the boys not wanting to risk their father's well being.  
As they walked Leo separated from Don, moving to sit in front of the TV system, this time it was Donatello's turn to be concerned.

“ Are you planning to wait up just to lecture him?, you need rest too Leo.”  
“ No, I can't rest well knowing one of us isn't home.” came the honest answer, unable to hide a smile as Don draped a blanket over the seated turtle, before heading off in the direction of their rooms.  
“ And you say I'm stubborn.” Shaking his head in understanding the olive turtle headed to his room for some much needed sleep.

Once Don had gone, Leo let out a breath. Despite the lair having next to no heating, he could feel himself burning up, had Don not been so focused and over tired he was sure the family doctor would of noticed.  
Leo had been off colour all morning, ( or as off colour as a turtle can be! ) not to mention waking up to his alarm with a killer headache that even morning meditation had failed to keep at bay.  
He slid the blanket off his shoulders, raising a hand to wipe at his tired eyes, wishing that his wayward brother would return home any moment.

Two hours later

Raphael did his best to sneak in to the lair, carefully removing the many layers of clothing that had allowed him to even go above ground in the first place.  
Still he and Casey had got bored and cold pretty quickly and both decided to head back to the apartment he shared with April and enjoy some beer and a football game.

Using all his training the largest turtle silently moved across the main area of their home, at once noticing all the TV sets were on- which was odd.  
Nothing was playing, just static on every screen. He could just about make out a leaf-green head along with tell-tale azure mask, his oldest brother seemed to have not noticed him, or if he did he didn't acknowledge his brother was home.

“ Stayed up ta lecture me did ya? Figures...always gotta be the perfect lil snitch dontcha' ” Raph all but growled as he spoke, his adrenaline overtaking as he practically stomped over to the sofa, ready for a shouting match with his brother.  
Golden orbs narrowed, something wasn't right.  
Usually Leo would has snuck up on him, Splinter Jr unbeatable when it came to detection it was a known fact, just one more thing to wind the emerald turtle up.

Panic overtook anger as he took in Leo's slouched position on the sofa, the ninja practically blinking , his body lethargic as chocolate orbs slowly lifted to see Raph hovering over him.  
“ Raph..you're.. home.”  
“ Yer..but what the shell Leo?, you're sick?..lemme get Don he-”  
Raph was cut off as Leo rose a hand to grip the younger turtle's wrist.

“ No- he's gone to bed, resting, I'll be fine in the morning it will pass...” Raph studied his brother, Leo had always suffered with colds or the flu worst out of the four as tots, and with the central heating unit down he should of known the oldest turtle was going to suffer in silence usually, not wanting to be a burden.  
To make matters worse Raph knew Leo would have been worried about him and waited up for him to return home.

Releasing Raph's wrist, Leo sunk back against the sofa, closing his eyes a moment. Raph moved to sit next to his brother, pressing a hand to his forehead his frown only increasing when he realised how warm his brother was, despite the shiver he could see running through the turtle.

“ Damn it Leo, I'm getting Don.” Raph repeated, only to be met by the steady gaze of his blue-banded brother.  
“ No Raph, he's exhausted. I'll see him first thing in the morning, if I feel not better.” Trust Leo to be feeling ill and still have the will to dish out orders!, something Raph had always found both annoying and commendable about his sibling.

“ Fine, let's get ya to yer room, then I'm making sure ya stay there and rest, don't even try ta argue.”  
Leo simply shook his head, a small smile creeping over his face, he was just too tired to argue with the volcanic natured turtle any more.  
With a grunt Leo found himself lifted from the sofa, strong arms wrapping around his smaller frame, the blanket Donnie has thrown over him earlier falling to the floor.

Raph grew more concerned as he climbed the stairs, almost wanting Leo to reprimand him – at this point anything to give him a sign the older turtle was okay.  
The fact Leo wasn't resisting being carried only concluded Raph's theory, his brother was sick and it was his fault, the fact his brother was trembling uncontrollably in his grip only deepened that theory.

Entering Leo's room, Raph kicked back the covers and placed his brother down, taking a moment to unbuckle his swords and remove the little armour they wore before adjusting the pillow so Leo could rest more comfortably, before pulling the sheets up over the still quivering turtle.  
Massaging his own forehead with one hand, Raph went to Leo's small table and pulled out the stool that sat underneath, bringing it beside his brother's bed, setting his Sai on the table.

“ Leo, listen I'm sorry.”  
“ It's not you Raph, I was feeling under the weather this morning. It was going to happen if I waited up for you or not.”  
Honey hues studied his sick sibling, sitting down on the stool and half hunching over Leo's bed ridden form.  
“ Yer, maybe..but I kinda sped it along huh?”  
Again Leo shook his head, letting out a dry cough which he caught in a raised hand, not wanting to wake Don or Mike.

Glancing around his brother's room, Raph rose, taking a match from Leo's desk and spending a few minutes lightning all of the candles placed around the leader's room, gathering up a extra blanket from a neat pile Leo had organised near his desk.  
Raph threw the blanket over the still shaking form, the blankets moving as Leo seemed unable to stop his limbs from trembling.

If only the heating worked! Standing, Raph began to pace back and and forth, fists clenched, his knuckles' white as he tore between getting Donnie or coming up with a solution himself.  
“ Raph...”  
Leo opened an eye to watch his brother, attempting to sit up aware he was only worrying his younger brother, a very sensitive brother who couldn't stand to see his family hurt or in pain.

“ No ya don't fearless, not on mah watch.” At once Raph easily subdued Leo pushing the weakened turtle back down, at the same time coming up with a solution to the problem.  
With a grunt he lifted the covers and Leo in one go, sliding under the smaller, surprised reptile.  
Raph spent a moment moving to lay on his side, pulling Leo's form against his plastron, arms wrapping around his brother sharing the warmth his body emitted, reminded of their tot days when they all snuggled together for warmth and comfort.

First Leo went rigid, trying to pull away from the temperamental turtle, but then he noticed something; he wasn't nearly as cold as he'd been before.  
Letting out a content breath, Leo relaxed against his brother, chin on Raph's shoulder eyes falling closed as he subconsciously nuzzled against the other, soaking up the warmth the warrior's body was giving off.  
They lay in comfortable silence, Leo's limbs no longer shaking uncontrollably like they were previously.

Raph soothingly rubbed the other turtle's carapace, the action coming completely naturally to the caring turtle, thick digits exploring all the nooks and crannies on the leader's worn shell, lingering on the large and opposing scar that Karai had so kindly given his brother, and with his own sword just to add insult to injury.

Leo shuddered against Raph, enjoying the feeling against his sensitive carapace, squirming slightly at the other's touch.  
Amused, Raphael continued to trace the large scar which finished on his brother's upper plastron. Lingering on the scarred shoulder.  
“ I almost lost ya back then” Raph muttered after a moment, the scene clearly running through his head, digits moving to lovingly trace some of the other scars on Leo's body. Each told a story, most of which he remembered and mapped to memory.  
“ I ain't having yer getting sick 'cause I was being a dick.”

The comment almost had Leo laugh, though instead all that came out was a dry, hacking cough. Once the small coughing fit subsided, aided by Raph gently rubbing his shell, Leo rose a shaky hand to the younger turtle's far more scarred appearance, lowering his hand to trace a large scar running over the hothead’s neck, then one on his arm, skilled fingers causing Raph to squirm slightly.  
“ That one was.. because I issued bad orders, we shouldn't have taken that group lightly..we- no I was being cocky.” Leo recalled, his mind whirling as he remembered a much younger version of himself calculating and leading a mission which has ended up with Raph taking a knife.  
“ Even ya allowed to mess up yer know.”  
“ Not when I put your lives on the line, and you trust me.”  
Leo shivered slightly, to which Raph pulled the blankets closer to his ailing brother.  
“ Stop- not tonight you just focus on getting' better ya hear me? Besides it was me who ran in there first, now shut up and rest..for once let me take care of you.”  
“ I got it bro, thanks.”

With that Leo fell asleep in Raph's arms, the crimson-banded turtle watched over his brother for the rest of the night, dozing at times but often waking up and checking his brother's temperature, glad to feel the other's fever wasn't getting any worse.  
He'd call Don in to check on Leo the moment he knew his sibling would wake for morning practise but for now, he looked after the leader, content he could be the one watching over the older turtle for a change.  
“ We got ya fearless.~”

End.


End file.
